world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
092813KateJack
gaslampTragedian GT began pestering abyssalArrow AA at 18:40 -- GT: Good Morning...or is it afternoon GT: Ugh my head AA: What is wrong? GT: Let's just say the green fairy visted me and my brain is protesting her abrupt departure GT: Judging by the state of my cloths I had another episode. AA: Episode? GT: Occasionally I get a bit giddy about something, start drinking and mouthing off inappropriatly GT: An embaressing problem for a gentleman to confess to...especially one who embraces my lifestyle. AA: Well, I think if you enjoy something you should do it. AA: Do you enjoy doing that> AA: that?* GT: Yes and that's the problem AA: Hmmm. AA: I think that is a shame. AA: Do you think you do it to escape from the tragedy you otherwise revel in? GT: I can't say for certain. Why is it a shame? AA: You are discouraged for one reason or another from doing soemthing you enjoy doing. GT: You don't have a guilty pleasure? AA: Hmmm. AA: I am not ashamed of anything I do, I don't think. GT: You're not certain? AA: Well, off of the top of my head, I don't remember feeling shame over something I have done, simply because of the nature of what I was doing. AA: Perhaps it is because I am so distant. AA: From society, that is. GT: Society is not necessary to feel shame...only "others" AA: Others? GT: When you are observed intently...the human mind has a delightful reaction AA: Hmmm. AA: It has been long since I have been observed. GT: Imagine for an entire day, a person followed and stared at you wordlessly and expressionlessly... AA: I am unsure what I would do. GT: The human brains first instinct is a moment of revelation...the other is observing you and in doing so you have become a discreet object GT: You can not delude yourself...you are being compared and analyzed and compartmentalized like any other object GT: The truth is laid bare and the mind ripples with the faintest distress AA: I admit, I do feel similar things when being looked upon as prey. GT: That is what our digusting grey goo brains default to AA: Perhaps if I ever leave this forest I will be able to experience what you mean. GT: But this is all digression. What project is on the slab today AA: I am currently working on preserving the corpse of a wolf, not sure what I will combine it with. GT: How does wolf hair compare with human hair? AA: It is rougher. Also, it is not hair, it is fur. GT: What animal fur is closest to human hair? AA: Hmm... AA: That is a difficult question. AA: But I think I will answer with the cat. GT: Hmm interesting GT: Not to hard to get GT: I need to get going. I have my own project GT: Adieu...heh heh heh AA: Goodbye. -- gaslampTragedian GT ceased pestering abyssalArrow AA at 20:01 --